DanaLogan One Shot
by Hey There Delilah x3
Summary: i cant summarize for my life, and this is my 1st fan ficoneshot ever! so, i just hope u enjoy it! R&R! after years of reading and learning what kind of fics you guys write, i actually desided to post one! lol.


**Logan's POV**

She was gone. The one girl who I enjoyed to flirt with, enjoyed to gaze at, and enjoyed to just…talk to. Dana Cruz was that girl. She's gone. After all I put her through, I never once had a decent conversation with her. Always fighting. Is it to late to say…I'm sorry…? Yeah, it is. I watch her fade away in the yellow taxi. I glue my vision to my feet, just watching makes me unhappy.

**Dana's POV**

I sat in the back of the cab. I watched PCA fade away. Logan, Michael, Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and Dustin are just specks to me now.

"Um…sir, can you stop the car please?" I asked the driver.

"No, ma'am." The driver replied.

"I forgot something, please wait." I pleaded.

"Well, alright. Be back in 10 minuets or else I'm gone." The driver finally agreed.

I nodded and stepped out of the cab. I ran back to my friends.

"Dana, Wha-" Zoey began but was cut off by a huge hug from me.

Logan looked up and he smiled the biggest smiled I've ever seen, actually, I've never seen that smile…or anything near to it…as long as I've known him.

I smile after I pulled away from the embrace between me and Zoey.

"Dana, we'll really miss you." Nicole began to tear a little bit.

"I'll miss you guys too." I sighed.

"Dana…" Logan said as he touched my arm, "Can we talk for a minuet?"

I've never seen him so serious before.

"Yeah, but I have to leave in nine minutes." I replied.

He nodded and the others went back to their dorms, some crying and some just unhappy…but not crying.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry. I know we haven't been friendly to each other while you were here but…I never meant to hurt you, I mean…If anything I said _did _hurt you." He said.

"Oh my god, Logan." I said softly.

He just stared at his feet.

"Logan, I'm sorry too." I whispered.

He looked up, right into my eyes.

"I really like you, Dana." He confessed.

At first it was pretty shocking but I got used to it a few second later.

"I like you too, Logan." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Guess this is goodbye?" He asked.

"It's never goodbye…I might come back some day." I replied.

He smiled again.

"I have to leave now." I sighed.

I turned round and started to walk back.

"Wait!" Logan yelled.

I wheeled around and Logan had ran up to me. He looked me straight in my eyes.

"You are a strong girl, Dana. Take care of yourself." He said in a whisper, then ended up kissing my cheek.

"You too," I whispered back.

The cab was about to pull out. I ran up to it, being the athlete I am, that wasn't a problem.

"Get in." The cab driver yelled at me.

I sat down in the back and waved at Logan, and he waved back.

I watched him until he was out of sight. I brought my hand up to where he had kissed my cheek. I felt the spot and closed my eyes. Thoughts of him ran through my eyes.

'Why did I have to leave now?' I though, 'But If I left in a month instead I wouldn't have found out until the last day, about Logan's feelings, too.' I continued my thoughts all the ways to the airport and there I stepped out of the cab, got my bags out of the trunk and disappeared inside of the airport.

**Logan's POV**

I guess I did get to say bye (sort of). As I watched Dana drive off my head fell to my feet and suddenly I heard running. I looked up and smiled the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my life. I did get to tell Dana I liked her and I'll tell my favorite part:

"Guess this is goodbye?" I asked Dana.

"It's never goodbye…I might come back some day." She replied.

My world lit up at the thought.

"I have to leave now." She sighed.

She started to walk back.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Dana wheeled around and I had ran up to her. I looked at ther straight in the eyes

"You are a strong girl, Dana. Take care of yourself." I said in a whisper, then I kissed her cheek.

"You too," She whispered back with tears in her eyes.

I watched her run back to the taxi and she waved. I watched until Dana Cruz could no longer be seen.

I thought about her the whole entire day. Well, what was left of it.

I wondered where she was and all. I hoped I would see her soon. I hoped and hoped and hoped and hope……

_**I was asleep.**_


End file.
